


Just you wait and see

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: When I opened my mouth to speak, Bucky’s hand tangled in my hair and tugged, forcing my chin to jut forward with my cheek still pressed into the counter. The new angle gave me a view of the doorway, and I noticed a shadow. My heart rate increased and my blood bubbled in arousal. This was so wrong, so dirty, so exciting.“C’mon out, Stevie,” taunted Bucky, holding my hair tighter, “I know you’re out there.”Steve rounded the corner, a light blush covering his face. He deliberately didn’t look at me, simply kept his eyes on Bucky (who, instead of slowing or stopping, maintained his deep and powerful pace). I shifted my hips restlessly.Or: Reader and Bucky have some fun and Steve joins in.





	Just you wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> "Told it to her brother and she told it to me, that she's gonna be an angel, just you wait and see, when it turns out she's a devil in between the sheets, and there's nothing she can do about it."
> 
> Title from "Only Angel" by Harry Styles.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

I could tell Bucky was getting bored with our sex life, and quite frankly, so was I. After the honeymoon phase of our relationship, the sex was still fantastic, but inevitably we fell into a rhythm. I was expecting that since we’ve been together for a few years now. (People talk about the mundane, repetitive nature a couple takes on.) Honestly, I didn’t mind, but the sex was the only thing that really got to me.

When I brought it up to Bucky, we agreed that something needed to be done. So, we started branching out. Already being interested in the topic of BDSM, I exposed my boyfriend to different things within it, which he thoroughly enjoyed. We kept changing it up for months, but then that started becoming a routine, too.

It wasn’t until Bucky and I couldn’t even manage to get to his room, having sex in the washroom when he was supposed to be training, that we discovered a new kink of ours: (semi) public sex. He had lifted me and pressed me into the shower wall so he could fuck me when someone walked in to use the restroom. Instead of stopping and pulling away, he continued at a slower pace and put his palm over my mouth. The thrill of almost being caught gave me the most intense orgasm I’ve had in years.

Bucky noticed, and with a feral grin, he told me, “Oh… this will be fun.”

I had no clue what he was thinking, but I shivered in anticipation nonetheless.

About a week later, I realized his scheme when he pulled me onto his lap during a movie night Stark organized. The compound was a little drafty, so I had a blanket over my legs, and I cuddled into Bucky to steal some of his body heat. When his hand slipped into the front of my sweats, I managed to connect the dots: he was going to exploit the new kink to its fullest.

My breathing hitched as he rubbed small circles against my clit with his fingertip. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, “This okay, doll?”

“More than,” I replied, wiggling my hips for added effect. I smiled triumphantly when he let out a tiny groan. He was growing underneath my touch and it drove me insane.

But the bastard wouldn’t let me finish; he’d bring me right to the edge and let me dangle there. Becoming more desperate by the minute, I had to grip the armrest of the couch otherwise I would have screamed in frustration.

Halfway through the second film, team members slowly began departing, saying their goodbyes as they did. By the time the end credits rolled over the screen, Bucky and I were the only ones left.

I checked my phone, and it read just past eleven. Standing on shaky legs, I huffed.

Grinning, Bucky turned me around. His front pushed into my backside, making me lean over the side of the couch. He rolled his hips forward, and I moaned lightly. I was desperate from over three hours of teasing, so I pushed into his touch.

“Doll, you’re fuckin’ wrecked already… Christ….”

I held my tongue despite my urge to give him a snarky response.

Pushing in between my shoulder blades, he made my chest fall down, and I braced myself on my forearms. With his free hand, he undid my sweats and dragged them over my thighs until they pooled around my ankles. He did the same with my panties, making a shiver run through my body.

When I felt the head of his cock brush my entrance, I said, “Oh, fuck…. Please, Bucky….”

He thrust into me and my hipbones met the soft edge of the armrest. I whimpered and bit my lip to keep quiet even though I logically knew that most of the team was likely asleep or at least in their rooms for the rest of the night.

“You feel so damn amazing,” Bucky said, “You’re takin’ my cock so good, baby.”

He used his metal fingers to tease at my clit.

“You gonna cum? So soon?” He teased, but I knew he was getting there too.

“Yes, please, Sir, can I?”

Bucky gave me permission and I saw stars. Clenching around his dick, I heard him swear behind me as he picked up the pace. The sound of skin on skin filled the air, and I closed my eyes with a deep breath in. The thrusts were becoming sloppy, and I was a little thankful since the pain of overstimulation was becoming borderline unbearable. His grip tightened on my hip and I could have sworn there was a rustling sound in front of me as he mumbled praises into my ear. I decided to ignore it. With a sigh, he pulled out and came on my ass.

Once we redressed, he gave me a piggyback ride up to his room where we showered and went to bed satisfied.

Three days later, I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back asleep. Bucky had wrapped his arms around my waist, face smooshed into his pillow and out cold. I gently untangled myself from him and decided to get a drink before I tried sleeping once more, swiping my phone from the bedside table.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I grabbed a mug and a tea bag as the water boiled in the kettle. Once the whistling started, I poured the hot water and bobbed the tea bag to help the steeping process. I sat down on a stool at the island, setting my drink beside me. The air was still and quiet. My mind was racing; I couldn’t get it to shut down. Leg bouncing, I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to distract myself with some music.

It wasn’t a nightmare that woke me up, but I couldn’t figure out what the reason was. Maybe there wasn’t one; sometimes I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep afterward. It seemed to happen more frequently though. I made a note to call my doctor and set up an appointment.

Bucky shuffled into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Hey, baby, what’re you doin’ up?”

His voice was a little gravelly and his hair was messy, making my heart melt. With a soft smile, I raised my half-empty mug as a reply. He walked over and hugged me, nuzzling his face into my neck.

“Something wrong?”

His breath tickled me and I giggled while I shook my head. “No, nothing’s wrong, babe. I’m not tired, so I can’t fall asleep. But thank you for checking up on me.”

“Anything for you,” said Bucky. Nipping at my skin, he mumbled, “Bet I could tire you out if you want to….”

I hummed and tilted my head to the side, giving him better access. “Show me what you’ve got, _Sir_.”

He growled, taking the stool out from under me and pressing me into the countertop. He removed my pants and underwear and shucked off my shirt, tossing the clothing to the ground, then pulled down his own pajama bottoms. Using his foot, he spread my legs further apart and bent down. While running his fingers over my clit, he licked at my entrance. The longer he ate me out, the more my knees wobbled.

I moaned and pushed back against his tongue. “Just fuck me, please.”

“So impatient,” Bucky tutted. Regardless, he straightened up and positioned himself. When he pressed in, I moaned, dropping my forehead onto the granite. “You gonna cum on my cock again, darlin’?”

I couldn’t answer, his thrusts relentless and turning my brain to mush. One hand found its way to my hip and gripped hard enough to leave bruises.

My eyes were fluttering shut when a noise came from the doorway, undeniably from another person. Bucky must have heard it too, his hips faltering a little, but he continued pounding into me. I couldn’t see who it was. From Bucky’s dark chuckle, I assumed he could and it made me uneasy.

When I opened my mouth to speak, Bucky’s hand tangled in my hair and tugged, forcing my chin to jut forward with my cheek still pressed into the counter. The new angle gave me a view of the doorway, and I noticed a shadow. My heart rate increased and my blood bubbled in arousal. This was so wrong, so dirty, _so exciting._

“C’mon out, Stevie,” taunted Bucky, holding my hair tighter, “I know you’re out there.”

Steve rounded the corner, a light blush covering his face. He deliberately didn’t look at me, simply kept his eyes on Bucky (who, instead of slowing or stopping, maintained his deep and powerful pace). I shifted my hips restlessly.

The whole situation made me even wetter, more turned on. Of course, my boyfriend, being as observant as he was, detected this.

“You _like_ being watched, doncha? Like that someone’s watching me fuck you so good?”

I whined and nodded the best I could.

“How does she look, Stevie?”

There was a pause where Bucky rolled his pelvis so the head of his cock rubbed against my g-spot. Moaning, I begged for more, but he didn’t listen. He was still waiting for Steve to answer.

“She’s gorgeous, Buck….” His voice was rough and sultry, sparking electricity in my veins. Bucky delivered a sharp thrust, causing me to moan. “Sounds gorgeous too.”

“She tastes like heaven,” Bucky said, “And she feels like a dream. Ain’t that right, kitten? You always do so good for me.”

I preened under the praise; looking to my boyfriend, I said, “Yes, Sir. I wanna be good for Daddy.”

Steve groaned, it was barely audible, but Bucky and I heard.

“You want to taste her?” asked Bucky.

I knew he wouldn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to, and I could safeword out if I felt like it. There would be no questions asked, just an immediate stop. He’d take care of me; we’d talk about it the next day or whenever I’d be ready to. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much: he’d push me to my limits but never shove me entirely outside of them.

My eyes darted up to Steve’s face, but it was unreadable.

Time stood still, then it moved in slow motion. Steve walked toward Bucky and me without any trace of emotion; it was as if he was wearing a mask.

Pulling out, Bucky stepped aside, his hands leaving my hair and hips.

Steve took his place while I waited patiently. Before his mouth was on me, it was his breath that ghosted over my dripping pussy. I sighed and arched my back to urge him on. When his tongue finally made contact, I swear my body exploded into a million pieces and then stitched itself back together in a less than five seconds. My knees nearly gave out from under me, so Bucky held me as Steve continued eating me out.

I had never experienced this side of Steve before, and I secretly wanted to see more.

Bucky gently guided me closer to the edge of the countertop, using one hand to stroke his dick. I licked my lips, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Leaning forward slightly, I took the tip in and teased it, and then I started inching down his length.

When Steve pressed his tongue into my entrance, I moaned around my boyfriend’s cock, causing him to swear under his breath. As he began fucking my mouth, I heard Steve undo his pants and take his own cock in hand. The thought of him touching himself as he gave me oral, plus giving my partner head, sent me straight over the edge. My whole body quivered as I came, eyes squeezing shut and moaning like a porn star.

Soon after, Bucky removed himself from my mouth and finished on my face as Steve did the same on my ass.

“Fuck,” said Steve, amazed.

“Yeah,” I replied in a daze.

Bucky hummed with a smirk. “If you’re lucky, Stevie, next time you’ll get to bury your cock in her mouth or her sweet pussy.”

Both Steve and I groaned in response.

_Yeah, I’d definitely be down for that_ , I thought to myself.


End file.
